forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amahl Shoon II
| formerhomes = Calimport, Calimshan Zazesspur, Tethyr | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Calishite | occupation = King | age = | patron deity = | languages = Alzhedo | reckoning = DR | dob = -37 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 15 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Akkabar Shoon the Younger | spouses = | siblings = | children = Amahl Shoon III Rahman Cormal (son-in-law) | familyrefs = | dynasty = Shoon Dynasty | start of reign = | end of reign = 15 DR''Lands of Intrigue Book Three: Erlkazar & Folk of Intrigue'' has the start of his reign as , but ''Lands of Intrigue Book One: Tethyr'', Empires of the Shining Sea, and ''Calimport'' list . | predecessor = Amahl Shoon I | successor = Amahl Shoon III | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = Wizard | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} King Amahl el Shoon II was the second ruler of the Shoon Dynasty of Tethyr and the period of time known as the Shoon Traitorum. Description Amahl II was a wizard who was corrupt and completely loyal to his grandfather, the Pasha of Calimshan. Relationships Amahl was the great-grandson of Akkabar Shoon the Elder and the nephew of Amahl Shoon I and his sister Queen Arhymeria, wife of Nishan Ithal II. His father was Akkabar Shoon the Younger. Amahl had a single son, named Amahl after him, and at least two daughters, one of which married Rahman Cormal, who would become king of Tethyr under the Shoon Imperium. Activities During Amahl's reign, the new capital of Shoonach was constructed, from stone carried away from the sacked city of Ithmong. History When Akkabar the Elder realized that King Amahl I would not be his puppet, he sent Amahl II to Amahl I's court to be his heir. Since the elder Amahl had no children of his own, he was unable to refuse. In the Year of Ruins, −3 DR, Amahl II slew his "treacherous" uncle with poison and then took the throne of Tethyr. As his first act as king, Amahl II accused Agaryn Ithal of murdering his uncle and then began a purge of Clan Ithal. After waging an eighteen-month war, nearly the entire clan had been rounded up and executed, and the city of Ithmong was destroyed. After his victory with the fall of Ithmong, on Greengrass in the Year of Gruesome Streams, Amahl II swore fealty to his grandfather, making the nation of Tethyr a puppet state of Calimshan, and elevating his grandfather to be the true ruler of Tethyr. Amahl II died from disease at the age of 52 years in 15 DR, and his only son, Amahl III, succeeded him as puppet king of Tethyr. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Wizards (2e) Category:Inhabitants of Shoonach Category:Inhabitants of Zazesspur Category:Inhabitants of Calimport Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Shoon Dynasty